The Elder Scrolls : Skyrim - Mysterious Figure
by Cold Tear
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first time writing for , and I've decided to write about SKYRIM, I really enjoyed the game so I'd prefer if you've; Completed the Stormcloak/Legion quests so you will fully understand most of the story. I hope you guys enjoy, and have a great day. This is part 1 of a long series I might continue if there's enough love, so help a homie out?


This story is based on **The Elder Scrolls - Skyrim.**

_After the Dovahkiin had fought, and defeated the world eater, alduin, a new enemy emerges from the Depths of Oblivion. A strange figure was sighted to be murdering, stealing and destroying the walls of popular cities, known as Windhelm, Whiterun and Riften. The Jarl of each city, Laila Law-Given, Balgruff the greater and Brunwulf Free-Winter - had come together to discuss the whereabouts of the strange figure, the reason why he's attacking their cities, and how they can stop them._

I barged the door opened using my shoulder, entering The Bannered Mare.

"There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead!"

Sang the Bardic Performers.

The Nords and Orc celebrated, pounding the table whenever one of the two contestant drank another meal.

They were involved in a drinkingcontest, seeing this is the way they relieve stress after standing guard for the entire day.

I grabbed the chair, pulling it backwards as I dropped myself freely ontop of the wooden chair.

The atmosphere was noisy, the Inn Keeper was shouting at the Nords and Orcs to stop their contest, as it was making to much noise & awakening the Citizens who bought a room for the night.

I grew bored sitting here, so I upped myself and proceeded to walk in the direction of the Inn-Keeper.

_"Aye', heard any new rumors lately?"_, I questioned, leaning towards the table.

_"Yes there is, have you heard of the "Mysterious Figure?"_ The Inn-Keeper responded as he pushed a cloth inside a glass, moving it about - cleaning it as he keeps his attention on me.

_"Heard alittle, but not much. Let's hope they don't depend on me to save the world again, heh"_. Chuckling afterwards.

_"Don't worry dragon-born, he's no match for you. 'Ere, take a drink on me"_ Said the Inn-Keeper, pushing his hand underneath the Counter - grabbing ahold of a Nord Meal and placing it on the table.

_"Aye', good old times,"_ I grabbed the Nord Meal, opening it while throwing all down my throat.

I slammed the Nord Meal on the counter, wiping my mouth as I proceeded to exit the Inn.

While walking down the stone pathway towards my Breeze house, I began to think about the Mysterious Figure, and what was its purpose. I opened my door, entering my home.

As I began walking towards the Stairs, a shadowed figure pushed a shield towards my face - knocking me down & rendering me Unconscious.

_"I got em', send a message to the Stormcloak Rebelion's Leader to get their men to assemble at the yard and await further instructions."_ - Said man with a Nordic Accent.

All I could hear was the sound of a few horse's footsteps, trampling the ground as they marched into a Ancient Ruins, hidden way behind Windhelm, behind a few mountains. I was blind-folded, I couldn't see anything. I could hear, but barely. I wasn't sure what was going on.

_"He's finally awake. Guards! Throw him into the Prison cell near the sewers, we'll retrieve him when we're ready."_

A strong Nordic Accent was all I heard, I heard a bunch of men walking towards me with heavy armor, shafling as they walk. They grabbed me by my feet, forcefully beginning to pull me. My head was left vulnerable to up-coming rocks on the ground. My head knocked off a few rocks before being throw into a concrete floor and hearing a cell being slammed shut.

I finally got some time alone, so I tried to use it to my advantage. I pushed myself onto one of the brick walls, pressing myself against the Moss and slimy substance trailing it's way down. I didn't care about anything at this time, all I cared about was where I was and why I'm here. I placed my hand on the floor, pushing my body upwards. I began walking towards the other side of the Prison cell, trying to get more detail on the place. I was stopped on my tracks when I saw General Tullius leaning against the wall with his head down.

_"General Tullius..?" - I question, keeping my head up while looking at him._

_"Yea'..welcome to the gateway to hell...*Low* Dragonborn.."_

_"What is this place? Why am I here?"_

_"Those dam stormcloaks... Hired someone to kidnap us both. When they came for me, I had little chance to fend off myself. Legate helped me kill a few..she got knocked out when a figure just charged at me.. That's all I remember.. You're here because we killed Ulfric, their here for vengeance. About this place, it was an old abandoned ruins where Ulfric formed the Stormcloaks.."_

_"So we're up for death sentence?"_

_"Yea'..only the gods can save us now.. Everything comes to and end..was nice fighting with ya' dragonborn._

Hearing those words, I dropped myself down unto the brick wall, lifting my knee & grabbing my head, lowering it in depression.


End file.
